My Life As A Werewolf
by Luna0092
Summary: AU- What would happen if Rose was a human bitten by a werewolf? The only person that knows his her best friend Lissa. What happens when a pack of werewolves show up and want Rose, a sassy female werewolf? Chaos will ensue, throats torn out, and in Rose's case, a crush that ends up messing with both their lives. RxD, LxC and maybe some more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I didn't know what to do. The Change happened too quick. I couldn't stop it. No matter what I did I couldn't stop it. I didn't want this to happen.

Why did this happen to me? I'm only 18 years old. I'm an only child, but I come from a loving home.

My family must be wondering what happened to me. They must be so worried. Are they looking for me? What about my friends?

Who did this to me? Why did they do this to me? What do they hope to gain?

I cry out in pain as what feels like fire race through my veins. It hurts.

_Make it stop, _ I cry in my head. I cannot move my body. Can't even twitch a muscle.

I want to go home. I don't want to be here, wherever here is.

Where am I anyways? What is happening to me?

I remember something that had to do with a guy at a club. What happened to that guy? Is he going through what I am going through? I hope not.

Wait. Did he do this to me? What did he do? Drug me? No. That's not it.

Another thing of fire raced through my veins. This time it made my body rise as it shook. I can feel tears on my cheeks. I wish it would stop. It hurts to bad. I can't do this.

A picture of a wolf flashed in my mind. I froze when I saw it. Why would a wolf be 'in' my head.

A few more seconds of agony and I finally got it.

A werewolf did this to me. That guy was a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV:**

Being in college had it's perks. Living off campus with some friends of mine; my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, we all call her Lissa, included. She has a boyfriend, who's name is Aaron. He's a total bore. Like white wall boring. I think she's just with him because her parents' approve of him. Another perk is being able to stay out for however late we want. Which lately hasn't been very late at all.

My major is Veterinary Science, I'm minoring in Business. I eventually want to open my own animal shelter and a low cost pet clinic. So I figured, why not minor in Business? It would work perfectly with my plans. Lissa is also majoring in Veterinary Science that way we can work together. Her minor is Psychology, I have no idea why.

Anyways, I was on my way to Animal Behavior when I bumped into someone. Somehow I ended up falling onto my ass. I looked up and saw that it was a friend and roommate of mine and Lissa's, Sydney.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't see you there. You okay?" she asked helping me up off the ground.

I bent back down and picked up my books and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'll talk to you later okay? I'm running late." with that I took off toward my class. I made it about ten minutes late and interrupted my professor's lecture.

"You're late, Ms. Hathaway." Alberta, my professor who preferred we call her by her first name.

"I'm sorry, Alberta. But I cannot say it won't happen again. I am notoriously late to everything." I said with a grin. She shook her head, smiled slightly and told me to sit down.

I took my seat next to a guy with black hair and ice blue eyes. When I sat, I noticed he was staring at me. I glared, "What are you looking at?" When I spoke, he quickly turned back to Alberta at the front of the class.

_He looks a little familiar, I wonder why._

**He was there when it happened. I think he was the one that found us. **My wolf said in my head. I sighed. Sometimes she can be so annoying. I wish she had an off switch. She growled in reply to what I thought, which made me smile slightly.

Two hours later, my class ended and I packed up my pencils, notebook and my textbook and placed them on top of each other and then picked them up when I left. I made my way to Lissa's class Chemistry. My class ended ten minutes before her's did, so I waited for her, lounging on the wall across from her classroom.

When her class let out, she found me twitching my fingers, staring at a wall.

"Hey Rose. What's wrong?" she asked me. I looked up and smiled.

"Nothing. Just dying of boredom waiting for you to get outta your Chem class. Did you notice that spot on the wall?" I asked laughing. She just shook her platinum blonde hair exasperatedly. I giggled and stood up, bouncing on my toes.

"So what do you want to do right now? I'm bored and I'm done with classes for today." I said skipping alongside Lissa, who laughed at my 'craziness', as she calls it.

"Uh, I'm done with classes until 7 tonight and then I have Psychology. So we can hang out until then. How about we get something to eat right now though." In response, my stomach made a noise loud enough for some other students to glance over at us. I shrugged at them with a smile.

"Yup. I think that would be best at them moment. My stomach is starting to eat at itself." I double over in fake pain. "We need to hurry." Lissa laughed along with me and dragged me to the most awesome-est Chinese food place on campus. Well, actually it was the only Chinese food place on campus.

"Oh, how I love food." I laughed as we ordered our food.

Lissa laughed. "I honestly don't know how you eat so much with out gaining anything. I mean, for real." I smiled and shrugged, but said nothing as I had a lot of food stuffed in my mouth. "So how was class today?" she asked me.

I swallowed my food and responded with, "It was okay. I was late and Alberta was trying to scold me, but she knows I'm notoriously late. It's like in my fucking genes or something."

"Really, Rose?" she laughed some more. I nodded and saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw it was the guy from my animal behavior class. "Rose, what's wrong?" she asked me when she noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" I jerked my head toward her. "Sorry. I'm trying to figure out where I've seen him besides my animal behavior class."

**I told you already. He was there. **My wolf stated calmly. As I looked away.

_I know you told me, now shut up. _I growled at her.

"Oh." she looked over at him and I noticed her eyes widen. "Rose," she started, "that's Christian. We used to go to high school with him. He's the one that I-" she cut herself off abruptly when she saw someone else join him. "Oh, shit." I was shocked with her, because she never ever swore.

"What?" I looked behind me and my body froze entirely out of shock, and my wolf's hackles rose in anger. "Oh, shit."

Talking to Christian was the one that lured me out into the alley, in which I was turned in.

"What are they doing here, Rose?" She asked me worriedly. She was the only one that knew about my 'condition', seeing how I told her after I woke up from the severe agony induced coma, two days later.

"I honestly don't know. But if she talks to me, she's gonna be a dead bitch. That's what I do know." I told her with a menacing voice.

Lissa just shook her head. "You've always been a pretty violent person. And it's what made us friends, but you tend to scared the crap out of me." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I love you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rose POV:**

After lunch, Lissa and I went to the park to hang out for a while. We were sitting under a tree when someone walked up to us and started speaking.

"You guys go here?" the voice asked. I looked up from a drawing I was doing and I saw Lissa do the same, only she looked up from a book. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

Christian.

"What's it to ya?" I questioned. "Gonna tell that bitch of a sister of yours that we're here so she can torment us more than she did in high school?" I was basically growling when I continued to speak. "What do you want, Christian?"

He sighed, "Actually, I came to warn you girls. Tasha saw that you were here and is up to her no good self. Don't want you to get hurt. But then again, you can take care of yourself, can't ya, Rosie?"

I growled at the nickname he used to call me when we were younger and in school together. "Call me Rosie one more time and you'll see how well I can take care of myself."

He smirked, "I know more than you think."

"What do you mean?" Lissa's curiosity got the best of her. Christian looked at her and I saw his eyes widen.

When I inhaled through my nose, I scented a nauseating smell, one that I don't want to smell coming from both of them. Lust. I wrinkled my nose, trying to get the smell out of it.

I saw Christian notice my face, and my wrinkled nose and he glared at me. I smirked slightly. "I mean that there are people here that realize you're not just human. Which you're not." That wiped the smirk off my face.

"What the fuck do you mean? How do you know that, Christian?" I questioned him.

"I mean, that Tasha knows, and so do some of her so called friends." he answered.

I sighed, "I know that Tasha knows. She was there when it happened." I explained. Lissa gasped and Christian's eyes widened in shock. Shock that his sister was involved and shock that I was actually telling him this. "She was the one that lured me outside, when we were at the club during summer break before college started. I think she called someone when she saw that I followed her. You know, I never liked her." I smiled, which they both nodded. "Anyways, next thing I remember was excruciating pain. My blood felt like fucking acid, I felt hot and cold all over. I don't remember much after that, except you finding me, Christian." he nodded. "By the way, how did you know where I was?"

"I heard that you had followed Tasha outside and I went to make sure she was still standing, because, hello, you went out there and everyone knows you two hate each other." Lissa nodded in agreement. "I found you unconscious, writhing on the ground as if in pain. I really couldn't leave you there. I saw where you were bitten too."

My eyes narrowed, and I glared at him, "Really?" I questioned.

He nodded, "I didn't see anything though, if that's what you're worried about. Even if your clothes were all torn up. "

"So your sister, lured Rose outside and had her attacked. I'm going to kill that fucking bitch." Lissa stated coolly. We both stared at Lissa in shock. She almost never cursed even when mad. So hearing her curse now, you could tell she was livid.

I shook my head, "No, Liss." She looked at me shocked.

"What?" she asked me.

"I said, no." I stated.

Lissa still looked shocked, so did Christian. "So you're just going to let her get away with what she did to you?" Christian asked.

I looked at him amused, "I thought you knew me. Both of you. I'm ashamed of you guys. Hello, I'm fucking Rose Hathaway!"

Lissa laughed outright. "So in other words, you're going to get revenge your own way." I nodded grinning like a mad person.

Christian chuckled and smirked, "Can I join in? I mean, we were friends once, why can't we be friends again?"

I thought for a minute, "I guess so." I told him resigned. His face had a priceless look on it, "What, like you said, we were friends once, we can be again. Especially, since I know you can't stand your own sister." I laughed. Lissa just shook her head exasperatedly. Christian smirk grew into a full blown grin.

"You got it, Rosie." he said as he sat down next to us on the ground. When he sat, I smiled at him and then punched him in his gut.

His breath rushed out and he started coughing, "That's for calling me Rosie, Chrissy."

"Really, Rose?" Lissa questioned.

I just shrugged and went back to my sketch. "What are you drawing?" Christian asked me after he caught his breath.

I sighed, "For some reason, I'm drawing wolves. I don't know why I chose to draw them. I didn't even know I was drawing them until just now."

Christian huffed, "Could it be because you are one?"

Glaring, I stated coolly, "Share it with the whole fucking world, why don't you." With that, I got up and left both Christian and Lissa sitting on the ground.

**Lissa POV:**

I watched as Rose walked swiftly away from Christian and I. I turned to Christian and calmly stated, "Please be a little considerate next time. To be honest, she's taking a huge step letting you into our little nonexistent group. I don't mind, but it's still a big step. But like you said, we were friends once, why not being friends again." Christian nodded in agreement.

"Has she been like that since she turned?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, but I hope soon she becomes her usual snarky self. I kind of miss that Rose. Not this newer calmer Rose." Christian smirked.

"Really? You miss her protecting you and everything?" he laughed. "I thought you hated that."

"I do, but that's not the point." I laughed. "The point is, I miss her being her."

"I understand what you meant." he told me. "So how are we going to get the real Rose back?"

Sighing I leaned back on my hands, "I haven't figured that out. But we still have time. Although, I got a feeling that she's wanting to just hang out, just her friends. Wanna join us?"

He nodded and asked, "Where are we going to go tonight or whenever?"

"Uh, I was thinking going to the club called the Golden Lily." I told him. "You can meet us there. We know someone who can get us in, he owns the club."

Christian nodded, "This is a guy that you girls know?" I smiled internally at his jealous tone.

"Yes, we do know a few guys. It's not like after you left we were to stop hanging out with them. That would be rude, plus Rose likes to torture them." I smiled.

He sputtered, "I know that. I just meant that this guy you know, does he know about Rose?"

I shook my head, "No. He doesn't. He just has a really big thing for Rose. But then again, seeing her the way he does, all dressed up and stuff, who wouldn't."

"I wouldn't." he stated. I laughed.

RPOV:

_Damn him. How dare he. I didn't even realize I was drawing wolves and he just basically told the whole fucking school. _I thought as I ran to my apartment.

**He didn't realize he was that loud. If you looked at his face before you stormed off, you would've seen he was genuinely sorry. **My wolf calmly told me. She then showed me what she saw. I saw his face, it was one of shock and a flash in his eyes. The flash was one that Lissa has seen in mine, guilt and sadness.

I sighed. _Okay, then. He's sorry. I'll see him in my Animal Behavior class tomorrow. _I was preoccupied with arguing with my wolf that I didn't notice someone standing in the doorway of my apartment building. When I walked into the person, all I felt was hard muscle and a lean body smack against mine as I went sprawled onto the floor, with the person still standing.

"Shit. Sorry." I apologized. I looked up from where I was all sprawled on the ground. "Oh." He was gorgeous. Shoulder length brown hair, that was tied up at the nape of his neck, chocolate brown eyes and he was at least six foot six inches. At least.

"I apologize. I'm just trying to figure out if I'm at the right place." His accent, I think Russian maybe, was just the icing on the fucking cake, along with a fresh cherry. Yum.

"Uh, um." _Damn it, Rose. You never get nervous and you sure as hell never stutter. _"What's the address and the apartment number?" I asked.

He rattled the address and the number of the apartment. I nodded.

"Yup. You're in the right place. Actually, the apartment number is the one next to mine and my best friends' apartment. I can show you if you would like." he nodded and let me go ahead of him. "Uh, are you just moving here?" I asked him as we got into the elevator.

"Yes, I just leased the apartment here. I needed a new start, I guess you could say. By the way, I'm Dimitri Belikov." he stated as the elevator stopped on our floor.

I smiled, "I'm Rose. Now it's this way." We turned to the right and went down three apartments. "This is me. Your place is across from me."

He smiled slightly, "Thank you. It was nice to meet you Rose. I hope I'll see you later." With that he opened his apartment and walked inside and closed the door.

"Yes, I hope so too." I stated before opening my door and walking inside.

**Finally. Those that were wondering where Dimitri was. Here he is. I introduced him just at the right time too. I'm so proud. Anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any questions or comments, please review. :D**


End file.
